Conventional SAR ADC architectures use reference voltages which are equal to or are substantially equal to the maximum input voltage. Because the reference voltage is used in a capacitive digital to analog converter (CDAC), the power used by the CDAC is significantly affected by the value of the reference voltage. In addition, power and latency are affected by the number of clock cycles required by the SAR to complete the conversion.